


(Sparring) Partners

by wonderfulwizardofthozz



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Comfort, M/M, Post Season 7, Recovery, Sparring, heyyyy it's time for another bday fic from yours truly, klance, oh and lance has glasses, pre season 8, soft klance, there's a real scientific reason behind it too, they're actually so cute in this tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 18:10:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16045826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderfulwizardofthozz/pseuds/wonderfulwizardofthozz
Summary: Lance and Keith are sparring, post season 7/pre season 8.





	(Sparring) Partners

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Leisey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leisey/gifts), [livinglittlelie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/livinglittlelie/gifts).



“Ow! Quit hitting me there!” Lance pouted and rubbed his arm. “You’ve hit me there, like, five times already! It hurts!”

Keith rolled his eyes. “Quit leaving your guard down.”

“No, I keep putting my hands here. That’s  _ not  _ leaving my guard down.” Lance demonstrated and Keith punched him in the same spot again, gentler this time.

“Yeah, you’re putting them too low.” Keith moved Lance’s hands up to a better sparring—and fighting—position.

Lance’s lower lip stuck out. “They didn’t  _ look _ too low.” He adjusted his new glasses back onto his nose. “These are messing everything up. I don’t know how Pidge wears her fake ones all the time. Everything just...looks different.”

Keith smirked a little, bringing Lance’s hands back up. “That’s kind of the point of glasses.”

“Stupid space vision. Stupid inflamed eyeballs.”

“They’re not inflamed, they just have extra fluid behind them. It’s from spending too much time in zero gravity.”

Lance scrunched his nose. “I know, I know. Why didn’t that happen to your eyes, anyway?”

Keith shrugged a shoulder, taking another slow swing at his partner. “Dunno. Probably the Galra blood. Pidge speculates it’s an evolutionary countermeasure from spending ten thousand years engaged in intergalactic warfare, but my mom said that she knew lots of Galra who needed corrective surgery growing up.” He dodged a hit from Lance. “Guess I just got lucky.” He landed another gentle blow, sidestepping and weaving under a right hook. “You’re getting better at this.”

Lance pressed his lips together. “It’s taken forever. It feels like we’ve been in recovery for, like, ten years.”

“It’s only been four months. You were in a coma for two weeks longer than everybody else.”

Lance covered his fears with a joking tone. “And how was that, two weeks without me?”

Keith dropped his guard, giving him a pained look. “Two of the worst weeks of my life.”

“Oh, babe.” Lance stepped forward and wrapped his arms around Keith's middle.

Keith hesitated but settled his arms around Lance's shoulders after a brief moment. He still wasn't used to how touchy Lance was.

Lance sniffled. “I'm sorry.”

“Don't be. We did what we had to do.” Keith buried his nose in Lance’s sweaty hair. “I think that’s enough sparring for today.”

Lance reached up and took his glasses off and buried his own nose in his partner’s neck, his words muffled by Keith’s hoodie. “Glasses get in the way.”

“What?”

Lance huffed and spoke louder. “Glasses get in the way.”

“You’ll get used to them.”

“But they’re annoying right now.”

Keith smiled. “You think everything is annoying right now.”

Lance pulled back, pushing his glasses back onto his face. “I don’t think you’re annoying right now.”

Keith’s smile grew wider, a blush spreading down his neck. “I don’t think you’re annoying, either.”

Lance leaned forward and pressed his forehead to Keith’s. “The one good thing about the glasses is that they make you look even better than you usually do.”

Keith stammered, kissing Lance back when their lips brushed.

Lance grinned. “Come on, let’s go see what Hunk and his mom made us for lunch today.”

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyyyy it's time for another "it's my birthday" fic from yours truly, so have a fic! And I'd like to dedicate this to Leisey and livinglittlelie (as always) because they were the first readers of this lil thing and I love them and they put up with so much from me
> 
> also I just noticed that I missed a spot shaving my legs this morning, guess I need to go fix that asap
> 
> love y'all, let me know what you think!!
> 
> xoxo -wwot


End file.
